


Never Shy

by tigersharktimes



Series: Lunation [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Master Plan, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night Jackson turned into a werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Shy

His face streaked with dried up tears Stiles stumbled into his room. He had learned one lesson tonight. His obsession for Lydia was done. Finished. She loved Jackson. She would never love him. He shot his shoes under the desk and stripped off his socks, leaving them twisted in front of the door. He was feeling so devastated that he didn´t notice the shape lurking in the back and kept undressing. Maybe because he had become somehow familiar with the distinct silhouette even though he hadn´t talked to the owner since that horrible night with Matt at the precinct.

"Who did this?"

He just startled a little bit. That Derek was here didn´t shock him as much as in the past, though that he was sitting on his bed like he belonged there was slightly disturbing. "Just some kids from the other team." The lie slipped easily over his tongue. If he could get away with lying to his dad he could lie to a man he barely knew, right? That he was standing before this man stripped down to a pair of boxers and a flimsy shirt made this an even greater challenge.

"You know you can´t lie to me," Derek huffed, sounding more worn out than mad.

_Damn those werewolf senses._ "I...okay... Gerard...happy now?" He had no strength left for a discussion, or worse, a clash with the most irritating person in the world.

Derek´s trademark grumpy face crumbled. "I´m sorry I wasn´t there to protect you."

"What! I´m not pack."

"Still...I should have...could have..." He sighed, exasperated. "Come here."

"Dude, I´m not in the mood for any of your games. I´m pretty much done."

"I can help with that." Nonchalantly he patted the spot beside him. "Lay down."

"What do you have in mind?" Against his will, Stiles strolled over, almost like Derek was his alpha and he couldn´t say no to him, and dropped on the bed, dead beat.

Derek tugged at Stiles´s shirt lifting it up, exposing the mauled back. He exhaled one sharp breath. "You should have told me."

"A few purple spots. Nothing serious." He nestled deeper into the comforting softness of his bed. He just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. He didn´t want to think about werewolves or kanimas or whatever freaking creatures populated Beacon Hills anymore.

"Just relax. Just-" Barely noticeable Derek shifted his weight. "-be still."

"Okay." Stiles smiled into the pillow. _Did Derek just want to say ´Trust Me´?_ The first careful touch to his spine hushed him up. Derek´s fingertips, rough and soft like fleece, were shockingly arousing in their simple way of crawling up and down his back, again and again. His pain disappeared as fast as if a flame had been snuffed out, and then the pressure increased, because Derek was using both hands now massaging Stiles´s spine, his shoulders, his full torso, slowly but purposefully.

_Oh my god._ "That feels good," he choked out. _No kidding._ Derek´s palms felt the same as his fingertips. _So not fair._

"Yeah?" Derek was rubbing lower down, grazing the skin close to Stiles´s butt, teasing beyond the pale.

Stiles almost squeaked out loud. _What are you doing? Why are you doing this?_ All the tension in his back melted away, and he sank into a pretty comfortable daze, his back, though, not his front. The delicate pull in his crotch was not surprising but quite mistimed. He shivered to the bone but with joy not fear. That didn´t make this any better or easier. _Oh hell. Why me, God? Why Derek Hale of all..._

"Are you cold?"

"N-no. Just tired." _Yeah. Try lying again. Good plan._

"Is the pain gone?"

"Almost." _Yeah. Keep that up and..._ In the next second a wet soft sensation given to his shoulderblade shocked him out of his surrendering state. "What are you doing?"

"Healing you."

"Are...you..." He didn´t dare say it out loud. Maybe he was wrong. Mistaken. Wouldn´t be the first time, right?

"...licking you? Yes." More wetness was now gifted all over his back at lightning speed.

"DEREK!"

"Calm down. It´s a normal procedure for wolves to ease the pain."

"I´m no wolf." _Stop it!_ leaped to the tip of his tongue but the sound died away instantly through the freaking cooling magic of Derek´s saliva. _How can this feel so good? How is this not disgusting? How do I like this so much?_

"You´re close to the pack. That counts. Turn around."

"No."

"Stiles."

"I don´t want to."

"What´s the matter? Scared?"

Stiles ground his teeth. "Maybe. We are not friends. You-" In a split second he found himself on the back. Derek had just flipped him. _Oh shit. So turned on right now._ Ashamed he closed his eyes to avoid the smirk on Derek´s lips, or worse, contempt or even disgust.

"Mm." Derek grumbled softly. "Tempting." He touched Stiles´s chest, giving it the same treatment as he had to his back before, not minding the obvious problem sticking out right down in the middle.

Stiles chewed his lip. Derek wouldn´t lick him there, too, would he? _Holy god! Shut up!_ "Derek?"

"What?" He licked over a bruise under Stiles´s left nipple.

_Oooh....goood..._ "You better leave."

"Why?"

"I need...um...as you see..."

"Not a matter you can overlook."

_Great! Just kill me now._ Heat rushed to Stiles´s face. "Is sourwolf making a joke?" Despite his shame he could see the irony of the moment. Well. Or not therefore his eyes were still squeezed shut. He didn´t know he was such a coward. _Yeah? This was Derek fucking Hale for fuck´s sake._

"Why? Something wrong?" Derek licked a trail down to Stiles´s belly button.

"Okay. Maybe I didn´t make myself clear. I need you to..." The sudden fondling of his cock made him tear his eyes open. Even through the fabric of his boxers Derek groping him was a feeling beyond any description. Unbe _fucking_ lievably good. "Um..."

"Stop defying me," Derek ordered, sounding astoundingly breathless.

"´kay," Stiles pressed out. He wished Derek would just leave. No. Not really. _Oh fuck me._

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles´s length, rubbing firmly through the fabric, adding a proper squeeze off and on.

"Aaah..." Nothing coming from Derek Hale should feel this _awesome_. "Don´t do this... if you don´t want me...oooh..."

"You like it?" Derek sounded smug.

_Damn him!_ "Sure. Who wouldn´t?"

"So you´d enjoy this from anyone?"

Stiles flinched. "No...I mean...I don´t know..."

Derek was hovering above him, his eyes glowing like green fire. "I should punish you for getting hurt - again. I should give you a spanking."

"Uh...no...," Stiles whimpered, "...don´t...I..."

"Shut up." He yanked down Stiles´s boxers.

"Derek! Come on. This is not funny."

"I´m dead serious." Derek wrapped his right hand around Stiles´s cock, palming the bare length slowly but vigorously.

_So damn slow._ Stiles couldn´t help but moan shamefully louder, bucking his hips into the motion. "Oh! Oh god! Yes." He was giving a highly humiliating performance yet he wasn´t even thinking about making Derek stop but was offering his lips for a kiss instead, giving up the most animalistic sounds. The touch of Derek _fucking_ Hale was enough to make him forget that he was a virgin or this was his first time. So what? He just needed Derek to go on, to make him come. He wanted this. He wanted _him_ so much...

"Good boy," Derek murmured fondly, finally kissing him, starting with sharp nips to Stiles´s bottom lip.

"Mm...no...not me..." he murmured in between gasping, holding on to the last bit of pride.

"Quiet," Derek ordered in the softest tone, now sucking on Stiles´s slippery tongue, casually increasing the jerking off speed.

"Ah...no..." Stiles bucked his hips again, moaning into the kiss, taking Derek´s tongue like a gift. And it was, wasn´t it? After fighting and hurting each other this was something he very much deserved. Derek making up to him for all the times he had treated him badly. Derek jerking him off like this was the most natural thing to do. So obvious how much he liked taking control and making Stiles submit. That´s how the alpha ticked. Only when Stiles pressed himself tighter to Derek´s body, fisting his hands into the man´s shirt, Stiles could feel Derek shaking all over. So maybe he was wrong. The alpha wolf wasn´t as cool as he liked to be, wasn´t fully in control of what was happening between them. Neither was Stiles who stopped thinking when Derek´s palm glided over the head of his cock, gleaning the leaking precum to spread it down the shaft. "Oh..." He opened his mouth to beg Derek to go faster just when Derek bit down on his neck. He didn´t need more. His balls tingled and tightened fiercely, bursting with need. "...God. Derek. Derek," he whined, overwhelmed by his sudden and fierce climax. His body literally _jumped_ , then his cum was spurting over his belly, his thighs and Derek´s busy hand. "Oh fuck!"

"Naughty," Derek murmured, pulling him closer.

"Sorry...," Stiles whispered against the wooing lips. "..uh...oh...ah..." He liked being shut up like this. He liked Derek being sweet and considerate. _Oh god. He kisses and licks like a cuddly wolf. So not fair._

"That´s okay." Derek bent down, licking Stiles´s softened penis clean, saving the juices like something worthy of keeping.

Stiles pressed a hand over his mouth, stifling the fresh moans gathering in his throat, particularly when Derek moved on to suckling his balls like a promise for further times to come.

Finally Derek leaned back, lips glistening, looking like the wolf that had just eaten red riding hood for lunch.

Stunned to the core Stiles pulled his boxers up. "What the hell, dude...this was way better than any ointment." _Duh!_

"Idiot." Derek made a strangled noise. "Next time you get hurt tell me at once so I can heal you faster."

"Are you laughing?" _Next time. Oh my God. Is he serious?_

"No," Derek barked, shaking full-body. "Go to sleep now."

"Okay, alpha boss."

"Shut up, smart-ass," Derek feigned being pissed, but gifted a tender lick to the corner of Stiles´s mouth. A lick that turned once more into a full-tongue kiss that lasted for at least a minute.

"Yes, big scary wolf," Stiles finally breathed, beaming at him like he was the most trusted beast that had ever walked any woods, because he was able to turn pain into sparkling bliss.

"Mmpf."


End file.
